


You Can Make Me Feel

by anothersouladrift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Loki/Darcy Week, Mamihlapinatapei, Tattoos, gold - Freeform, lick, lonely, tasertricks - Freeform, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to fuckyeahlokidarcy.tumblr.com 's Loki/Darcy Week.</p>
<p>Day 1: Lonely</p>
<p>Day 2: Lick</p>
<p>Day 3: Tattoos </p>
<p>Day 4: Gold</p>
<p>Day 5: Vow</p>
<p>Day 6: Handcuffs</p>
<p>Day 7: Mamihlapinatapei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

People often underestimated Darcy. Darcy was aware of this fact. With her too large eyes, unremarkable hair, and short stature, she was easily overlooked. However, instead of letting it bother her, she used it to her advantage. Or, at least, that was what she told herself. People said things in front of her that they wouldn’t normally go out of their way to tell her. She was easy to confide in, though, because people didn’t think that she was smart enough to fully understand what they were divulging to her. People simply assumed that she was too stupid to do anything with the information that she happened upon. Darcy knew all of this, and yet she was content to play her role. She had accepted that this was her place in life, and this is what she would do. She had accepted it. Except for the fact that she was unbearably, oppressively, lonely.

 

Hearing everyone’s secrets, but having no one to divulge her own to was causing Darcy to feel more and more isolated. She knew everything. She knew nothing. She was surrounded by people, and yet utterly alone.

 

This is why, when Darcy saw Loki for the first time, covered in scrapes and bruises, the filth from weeks of captivity covering him, she was immediately compelled to look past it all to stare into his eyes. Because Darcy knew that look. It haunted her every morning in the mirror when she woke up. She felt it as she fixed a breakfast for one. It followed her on her way to work, past windows and reflective surfaces. It stood next to her as yet another egotistical, self-centered narcissist confided in her. That feeling crept along next to her the whole day through. And when she closed her eyes at night, that feeling curled up next to her, and wrapped it’s arms around her very soul. Loneliness.

 

It was a bit startling to be able to recognize an emotion so readily on another’s face. A face that she had never even set sight on before that day. But there it was, as clear in his eyes as if he had called it out to her. His gaze locked with hers as Thor and some other Avengers led him from the room. Her eyes followed him until she couldn’t see him anymore.

 

\---

 

Loki had been tortured for a thousand years. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to him. According to Thor and his Fa… Odin, he had only been held for a month. A thousand years in one month. Loki had thought of this moment as he paid for his sins a thousand times over, but here it was, and it was… different than he had been expecting. He didn’t feel relief. He didn’t feel angry. He just felt anguish. While he had had a thousand years to think on his sins, to regret his decisions, to begin to forgive the very sins that had caused all of this in the first place, only a month had passed for Odin. And apparently, he had not been making good use of his time. As he was still very angry. And unwilling to ask forgiveness. So Loki had asked Thor to take him with him to Midgard upon his release, and suddenly they were standing in the middle of a large room, surrounded by people holding weapons aimed at his head.

 

Loki was staring about the room, wondering why he had ever thought he would find refuge on Midgard when he saw her. A petite, chestnut haired girl. Not a girl, no, this woman gazed at him, daring to meet his green eyes with her own bright blue. She was staring at him from near the back of the room, past all the guns and hate filled gazes. But it wasn’t venom that filled her eyes, no, it was… surprise. And compassion, and acceptance, and… loneliness. Loki knew in that moment that she could see his own loneliness, emanating from his eyes. Loki knew in that moment that a mere mortal, a Midgardian woman, had seen through his defenses, had seen the true God of Mischief. How ironic that the God of Lies couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed for being so transparent. Loki stared at the dark-haired woman as Thor began to pull him out of the room. His eyes remained captured by her gaze. How could a Midgardian feel compassion for him? And how did she know the same deep, all consuming, all encompassing loneliness that was devouring him? How could such a pleasing face hide a soul so lonely?


	2. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Lick

A week had passed since Loki arrived, and Darcy hadn’t seen him again. She had just resigned herself to not seeing him again when suddenly a tray was thrust into her hands and some orders were barked out with it.

“Take this to the prisoner.” 

“What?”

“I said, take the tray to the prisoner.”

“What are you talking about? I’m a lab assistant, I don’t handle this kind of thing!”

“You’re an assistant. Do what is asked of you. Now take the tray to the prisoner.”

“What prisoner?”

 “Loki, of course.”

 “He’s not a prisoner. And Thor wouldn’t appreciate your insinuation.”

Darcy took the tray from the arrogant SHIELD lughead and went off to find where Loki was being kept.

Unfortunately for her, and Loki’s lunch, Darcy couldn’t find the room where Loki had been staying. Actually, the meat and potatoes were doing pretty well. It was just the ice cream cone that was melting. Rapidly. 

 

Darcy shrugged and began to unwrap the ice cream cone. It was a drumstick! Why did the God of Mischief get the good ice cream? He had to have some sort of hook up. Darcy thought as she took a bite of the nuts sprinkled on top.

On her fifth lap of the same floor Darcy finally stumbled upon a guard.

“Loki?”

The guard pointed towards a door Darcy had walked past on every lap. Right.

 

Darcy walked over and knocked on the door. As she waited for an answer she licked the line of ice cream that was melting down her arm. Just then the door opened to reveal… no one. Hmmm. Darcy stuck her head through the doorframe and took a look around. No one seemed to be in the kitchen or dining rooms, and Darcy couldn’t see the living room or bedroom. Darcy rocked back on her heels, and then as she rocked forward used the momentum to push herself across the threshold. She walked over to the dining room table quietly, but still no one appeared. As she set the tray down she noted there was a book open on the table. She took another lick of the ice cream cone and placed one hand on the table as she leaned over to closer inspect the object.

That was how Loki found her, braced against his table, licking occasionally on what he was fairly certain to be his dessert. He stared at the scene before him; not quite willing to believe it not to be some fantasy his addled mind had created to torment him. Only one way to find out. He cleared his throat, as softly as he could manage, in an effort not to frighten the woman.

It was for naught, apparently, as at the sound the woman whirled around suddenly, her mouth open, and a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. “I was.. um… just.. uh.. bringing.. you your lunch.” She stammered out.

She brought the cone back to her lips and took a long lick on it, seemingly to occupy her mouth from continuing.

Loki’s eyes were drawn to the gesture, the quick movement of her tongue, the apparent softness of her lips, the red blush spread across her cheeks. It was practically obscene.

He must have been staring slightly more fixedly than he had intended, as she suddenly began to stammer again. “I’m sorry. This is your ice cream, but I couldn’t find the room for the longest time, and it was starting to melt, and I didn’t want to deliver your tray with a huge melted ice cream cone on it, and if you’ll give me a few minutes I’ll go get you another one. Although you’ll have to tell me where you are getting this. Because it sure as hell isn’t cafeteria food.”

Loki was staring at her again, he knew it, but it seemed to be a theme. He found his voice, and answered her. “Do not trouble yourself. I do not care for ice cream anyways. 

“You don’t like ice cream?” She asked, seemingly shocked. “Everyone likes ice cream. That’s like not liking puppies. Or Star Wars. Or sex.”

Loki raised an eyebrow as he walked over towards his meal. “I do not know what two of those things are, but if you are comparing ice cream to sex, than obviously you have had some inadequate lovers, Miss….”

“Darcy. And okay, the sex metaphor was stretching it, but you seriously don’t like ice cream?” 

“Most seriously.” Loki took the tray and sat down at the other side of the table, expecting her to depart now that her curiosity was satisfied. Darcy surprised him by taking a seat opposite him instead.

“So you don’t know what Star Wars is?” She asked, taking the last bite of ice cream.

“What are you still doing here Miss Darcy?” Loki asked.

“Making conversation. And it’s just Darcy. Darcy Lewis. But call me Darcy, because Miss Lewis is my weird aunt.”

“Well then Darcy, why are you ‘making conversation’ with the being who tried to enslave your race?” 

“Oh come on, everyone knows that you were in like some sort of wicked punishment time loop, for like a thousand years. I think you’ve more than paid for your… indiscretions.”

Loki just stared at her, startled at her accepting attitude, and her acknowledgement of his punishment. Most mortals didn’t understand the concept of what Odin had done.

“And I’m here because you don’t like ice cream and you’ve never seen Star Wars. It’s no wonder you tried to take over the world.”

Loki felt the corner of his mouth come up, a slight smirk making its way across his features.

“So, fairy tales?” Darcy said, gesturing towards the book located on the table.

Loki nodded as he swallowed a bite of food. “They intrigue me. Asgard has no such concept.”

“No fairy tales? What do parents tell their children about at bedtime?”

“Monsters.” The word is bitterly spewed from Loki’s lips before he can stop it.

“Horror stories, huh? That is some pretty fucked up parenting.”

Loki let out a soft snort of agreement. If only she knew.

“Tell me one.”

Loki froze.

 

“No.”

“I’ll tell you a fairy tale that’s not in the book if you tell me one.”

“No.”

“Come on Loki! What’s the problem? A little cultural exchange is all I’m asking for.”

 

That was the first time she had said his name.

 

“You know not what you ask.”

“What you think your little Asgardian horror stories are going to scare me? I made it through all seven Saw movies. I can take it.”

Loki felt anger flare up inside him. He was suddenly standing, arms bracing himself on the table, glaring down at the woman. “You. Know. Not. What. You. Ask.”

Darcy remained seated eyes wide, pulse racing. She stared up at Loki and came to a decision.

“Once upon a time, there was a prince. A cursed prince. A prince who became a monster.”

Darcy’s words shocked Loki. He sat back down. 

She weaved a story of beautiful girl who loved to read, who loved her father so much she traded her life to a beast in exchange for his release. The girl fell in love with the beast, and he turned back into a human because of her love. There was also something about a talking teacup, but Loki was fairly certain that wasn’t integral to the story.

“What do you think?” Darcy asked when she finished.

“If taken literally the tale is quite disturbing. However, the ‘moral’ of the story would appear to be that those perceived as appealing will always win.”

“What! That’s not the moral of the story. The point is to not judge a book by it’s cover! Or that love will transcend all boundaries! Not that the pretty ones win!”

“But the beast turns back into a prince, thereby becoming society’s view of appealing once again. How are we to know that the return of his humanity did not lead to a return of his more negative aspects?”

Darcy stared at him, mouth opening, and then closing, then opening again. Her brow suddenly furrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

 

“I never thought of it that way before.”

 

A silence fell between the two of them. Loki was kicking himself for taking something from this girl that obviously had brought her joy. How very like him.

“But, he had to change back. Or else, you know, bestiality.” Darcy suddenly said, sniggering a bit at the last word.

“That is true. The author probably did not want to inspire his readers.”

Darcy let out a loud laugh at that. She suddenly pulled out a small device… a cell phone, his memory provided, and gasped as she looked at the display. “Holy crap! I have to go!” Darcy stood, and practically ran out of the room.

Loki stared after her, startled by her abrupt exit, but more startled by what he felt. Disappointment.

 

The door to his apartment creaked back open, and Darcy darted back in. “I forgot the tray,” Darcy said sheepishly. She picked it up and headed back to the door. She paused in the doorframe. She licked her lips, and then said, “See you around, Loki.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if Loki seems a bit OOC, my excuse is that he was tortured for a thousand years. That had to do something to him, right? And if he doesn't please ignore this bit. 
> 
> Any comments, critical or otherwise, are greatly appreciated. I would really appreciate it if you could comment if any part of this made you laugh. I am trying to improve my portrayal of humor in writing. :)


	3. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Tattoos

“It’s a right of passage!”

“I do not understand how getting dye injected into one’s skin is considered a ‘right of passage.’”

“Fine, whatever, be a scaredy cat!”

“I am not a ‘scaredy cat.’” Loki did not know what a ‘scaredy cat’ was, but it was clear from Darcy’s tone that she was insinuating cowardice.

“Ha! Gotcha to say scaredy cat!” Darcy crowed as she pulled him along by the arm.

Loki smiled. Darcy had been working over the past few weeks to get him to say various sayings and slang. Apparently they were amusing to hear in his accent. He occasionally obliged her, as it made her irrationally happy. Loki did not know why, exactly, he wanted Darcy to be happy, but he did, and he was not going to investigate it too deeply.

“So what are you going to get?”

Loki stared blankly at Darcy.

“What are you going to get a tattoo of?

“I….” He did not have any idea.

“It should be representative of something that is important to you. Like to commemorate an important decision or life event. Or it can be in memory of someone. Well actually people get tattoos for no reason at all. But those are stupid.”

“What are you getting?” Loki asked.

Darcy blushed before answering.

“Well you’ll probably think it’s dumb, but whatever. I’m getting a tree, like an oak tree? On my ribs. On one side it will be all dead and black, and it will come to life little by little, and on the other side it will be all alive and bright and well.”

“What is it commemorative of?”

 Darcy froze, her hand still on his arm, causing him to stop walking as well. After a moment she started walking again.

“It’s… its about accepting my role in life. And about realizing that it is up to me to make sure that I’m not miserable and lonely. So I guess the tree represents me, or my spirit, at least, and it coming to life because I make it that way.”

Loki nodded. Her answer struck a cord with Loki. He had been discovering the same thing over the past few weeks.

“Would it be appropriate for me to get a similar design?”

Darcy let out a soft laugh. “Matching tattoos? Well it might be a bit soon in our friendship for that, but what the hell, right?”

Something perked up in Loki’s chest. They were friends? No one had ever chosen to be friends with him before.

“You truly would not mind?”

Darcy just smiled up at him. Loki found himself smiling back.

 

\---

A few hours later and Loki had a new addition to his left shoulder blade. He had seen Darcy staring at him when he took his shirt off and lay down on the table. She had come up and sat next to his head. She had offered him her hand, to ‘squeeze if it hurt too bad.’ Loki had tried not to laugh aloud when the artist pricked his back. He had been through worse. Much worse. Even before his thousand-year stint as a prisoner, he had felt worse pain after a day of sparring with Thor. Seeing Darcy looking down worriedly at him, however, had sent a jolt through to his very core.

He was now sitting next to Darcy, trying not to stare at her shirtless body. He caught himself once again staring at her pleasantly proportioned form and quickly shifted his gaze to her face. Her eyes were scrunched up, so she hadn’t seen him ogling her. Wait. Was she in pain? “Darcy?” Her eyes opened, and met his. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it just stings a bit. The ribs is one of the more sensitive spots, so it’s more painful.”

She had purposefully chosen a more painful location for her tattoo? Loki did not know whether to scold her or to praise her. He settled for taking her hand in his. “Squeeze if it hurts too badly.”

Darcy smiled up at him. “Distract me.” She said, closing her eyes again.

Loki began to speak. “One day in Asgard, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were sparring in the courtyard….”

He told her a story from his childhood, one that he had never told anyone. It was about an occasion where he had impersonated Thor for an entire day. And he could not believe how accepted he had been. He had friends, he had position, and power. And Loki had burned when he had to become himself again. But he left that part out. Instead he told Darcy about all the dumb things he had made himself do as Thor, and how no one had even questioned him.

The tattoo artist had to stop twice because Darcy was shaking from laughter.

 

\---

Upon their completion, Darcy stood and gingerly put her shirt back on. Loki helped her get her left arm through the sleeve, as the skin pulled when she raised it too high. Once she was clothed again Darcy elbowed him. “Thanks Tattoo Buddy.”

 


	4. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Gold

A few weeks after the tattoo event, Darcy had walked into her apartment to find Loki sitting on her couch. He was reading a book, and had put his legs up on her coffee table. 

“Hello.” Darcy said, a bit stunned at the realization there was a God in her apartment.

“Hmmm.” Loki hummed his acknowledgment.

“I don’t remember giving you a key. 

“You didn’t.” Loki said, turning a page in his book, but not looking up.

“What book are you reading?” Darcy asked as she kicked off her shoes. 

Loki looked up, obviously startled that she had dropped him being in her apartment uninvited so quickly.

Darcy snorted. Apparently Loki wasn’t used to people rolling with his shenanigans. The look on his face just then made her want to do it more often.

Not waiting for an answer she headed off into her room. She had had a stressful day at work, and she knew just the thing to help her relax. She removed her nail and toe polish in the bathroom, since she knew Loki would probably object to the smell of the remover. When she finished, Darcy grabbed a large make up bag from her bathroom and walked back out to the living room. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Loki, who had started to read again. Darcy sat the bag down on the coffee table and began to take out bottles of nail polish.

Darcy began to sort through the colors, lining them up according to color and shade. She had way too many. And yet, not enough. Nail polish was a bit of a guilty pleasure of Darcy’s. She knew that they had to add up, but at the time of purchase Darcy just couldn’t reason herself out of buying another bottle for a few dollars. Sigh. She really needed to get herself some willpower. 

Settling on two colors, one for her fingernails, and one for her toenails, Darcy cleared a spot to put her feet up on the coffee table by putting the extra bottles back in the bag. When she finished she placed one foot on the edge of the table and shook the bottle of varnish before opening it.

“So how was your day?” Darcy asked.

“Tedious.” Came the response.

Darcy laughed. “Same. Care to share?”

“Not especially.” 

“Oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“You greatly underestimate the capacity of your superiors.”

“Their capacity to annoy you?” Darcy asked as she switched feet.

“Something like that.”

“I bet you my day was worse.”

Loki let out a laugh suddenly. “You bet what?”

Darcy concentrated on finishing painting her toenails, and then recapped the polish before answering. “Whoever had the worse day gets to watch the other tell Fury to his face “your hair looks great today, sir.”

Loki grinned and then threw his head back laughing. Darcy joined him. He had one of those amazing laughs that just made you have to join in. Maybe it was a prerequisite for the God of Mischief…? 

“Deal?” Darcy asked.

“Deal.” Loki answered seriously.

“You go first.” Darcy said and opened the second bottle of polish to begin her fingernails.

Loki closed his book and leaned back, scrubbing his face with his hands before he began. “It all started this morning with my ignorant brother, a simple question, and an innocent bystander- the coffee machine…”

As Loki finished telling his story, Darcy began to cheer internally, because she was definitely going to win. Loki’s day, while tiring, and boring, had not been nearly as bad as hers was. 

“Your turn.” Loki said. 

 “My day started out with walking into the break room to find that not only was the coffeemaker broken beyond recognition, but that there was also a hole in the ceiling.”  

As she talked about her day, Darcy got more and more animated, her newly dried nails flashing in the light. Loki stared at them, eyes wide. How had he not noticed…? His gaze travelled down to her toenails. Loki could not get his brain to function. It was stuck on a loop, focusing on Darcy Lewis’ nails. They were painted green and gold. His colors. Loki attempted to shake himself. It meant nothing here. Darcy just arbitrarily picked green for her toes and gold for her fingernails. Darcy was his friend, but she was also a Midgardian. She had no way of knowing what she was insinuating by wearing his colors. Or how it made him feel to see her… No! Darcy did not mean anything by it. Loki tried to refocus his attention on her story, which, admittedly, what he heard of it, sound like a worse day that his own had been. He stood abruptly, startling Darcy into silence.

“You win, Darcy. I just recalled an important engagement. See you tomorrow.” He inclined his head, and before Darcy could say anything he was gone. Like poof, out of her apartment, gone.

What the heck was that about? Darcy found it hard to concentrate on that, however, because Loki had admitted she had won! Which mean that she was going to get to see Loki insult Fury to his face. Tomorrow was going to be awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to recall Darcy having painted fingernails in Thor, so that is what prompted this chapter. :) 
> 
> As always, your comments, subscriptions, and kudos are very much appreciated.


	5. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Vow

The next morning, Darcy fairly sprung out of bed, she was so excited. Loki was going to have to fulfill his side of the deal today, and Darcy was going to be there to get the whole thing on camera. Because this was going to be epic.  Darcy’s mind wandered to Loki’s quick departure the night before. He had seemed totally fine, talking about his day had vastly improved his mood, and by the time Darcy had begun to tell her tale, he had been smiling. Darcy furrowed her brow, thinking, as she went about her morning routine. He had seemed perfectly all right when she began her story, but all of a sudden he had gotten a strange look on his face, and glanced down. He had frowned then, and it had increased to the point where Darcy was almost going to ask him what she had done wrong when he had stood suddenly, and left. What the heck had made him leave? “Important engagement,” her ass, she thought as she walked over to her closet. She pulled the door open a bit harder than she has intended, and inadvertently hit her toe with it. Darcy grasped her toe as a stream of expletives strew out of her mouth. She hopped on one foot over to her bed and sat down to inspect her poor extremity. She pulled her foot up onto her lap, checking for any damage. Shit. She’d chipped the edge of the nail. The green paint was coming off of her big toe. These colors look great together, Darcy noted to herself as she saw the contrast between her fingernails tightly grasping her foot. Green and gold, who would have thought. Darcy released her foot and walked gingerly over to her closet. She froze at the entrance. Green and gold. Holy shit.

Darcy smacked her hand to her face. How on earth could she have missed that? What colors did Loki live in? What were practically the only two colors she had ever seen him in? Good God, was she really that dense? Darcy shook her head. She had had an incredibly crappy day yesterday. She had most definitely not been in top form by the time she had got home.

Wait.

That still didn’t explain why the heck Loki had vanished from her apartment faster than Tony Stark faced with a paternity test. Or pop tarts in Thor’s presence. Or Captain America when faced with a dirty joke. Or Natasha when faced with Stark. Or… okay, off topic.

Unless the colors meant something. Unless her wearing those two colors meant something to Loki, he wouldn’t have left. Wearing green and gold obviously meant something to Loki; the question was- was it good, or bad? Darcy decided that like any good scientist, the only way to continue was to experiment. Darcy smirked darkly. She knew exactly what she was going to wear that day.

\----

Loki’s mouth had dropped open when Darcy had strode into the lab that morning. Darcy normally hid her surplus of curves. She didn’t particularly like male attention, in that sense, Loki had discovered over the course of their aquaintence. She was not uncomfortable with her body, but she was uncomfortable with men’s reactions to it, which is why she generally dressed in loose fitting clothing. Not today, apparently. She was wearing a boat-necked dress, with three quarters lengths sleeves, that hugged her body tightly, all the way down to just below her knees.  The dress, while not showing much skin besides her beautifully crafted collarbones, did not leave a single curve to the imagination. It clung to her like a second skin. And to make it all a million times worse, it was a dark, forest, green. Loki closed his mouth, and swallowed thickly.

Damn. If that was the reaction she got when she wore green, Darcy vowed that from then on, she would find a way to always have it adorn her body in some way. Because the look on Loki’s face when she had walked into the lab; that was a big enough confidence boost to last for the next ten years. She walked up to Loki and handed him one of two coffees she was holding. She had had to buy them from the shop down the street, what with the coffee machine still being out of commission.

“Ready?” Darcy asked, taking a sip from her steaming cup.

Loki arched his brow, indicating his confusion.

“To pay up!” Darcy exclaimed. “I saw Fury just down the hall. He’s headed to the meeting. And I have my phone to record the event of the century. ‘Loki Odinson Meets Death at the Hands of One Very Pissed Off One Eyed Man,’ the newspapers will read.” Darcy grinned broadly and waved her phone about.

“Darcy, you wound me.” Loki feigned injury. “Have faith in the God of Mischief’s capabilities.”

“You know they say that referring to yourself in the third person is not, generally speaking, a sign of good mental health.” Darcy answered, and looped her arm through Loki’s before beginning to pull him towards the hall.

Loki moved with her, and they turned onto the hall. She was looking up at him, mischief in her smile, her eyes sparkling with silent laughter, and her pale, soft skin wrapped up in his color. Just then her gaze turned forward, and she elbowed Loki. He barely felt it through his leather garment, but he turned his gaze forwards as well. Ah. They were approaching the meeting room. A meeting was scheduled where Jane, Thor, Darcy, Stark, Banner, Selvig, and himself would brief Fury on their progress with the bifrost. It would be the ideal opportunity to make good on his deal with Darcy. Fury entered the meeting room in front of them, and he felt Darcy disengage her arm from his. Probably for the best. He was about to provoke a “scary-ass motherfucker” as Darcy had so succinctly put it once. She fell to a few steps behind him, pulling up her video camera on her phone. Loki entered the room and sat down at the large conference table. It appeared that everyone was there, so as soon as Darcy seated herself next to him, Jane launched into explaining their progress.

Throughout the meeting Darcy would elbow Loki, or pointedly look from his to Fury, but Loki ignored her. He had to choose his moment. It arrived as Fury was wrapping up the meeting. “Any questions or comments?” Fury asked.

Loki cleared his throat. Fury turned to look at him. Loki looked Fury directly in the eye and said with the straightest face he possessed, “Director Fury. Your hair looks great today, sir.”

There was a moment of silence before peals of laughter came from Darcy. Stark threw back his head, nearly hooting. Soft chuckling came from Thor, Banner, and Selvig, and a gasp of horror from Jane. Fury’s eye seemed to bulge from the socket, and... did he just growl? Loki did not intend to stay long enough to find out. Winking at Darcy he promptly disappeared from the room.

 ----

“You are my new hero.” Darcy said as she closed the door behind her as she entered her apartment. Loki had been reading on her couch again, but at her words he looked up with a grin on his face. “You have officially replaced Hillary Clinton. Oh my God, that was great! I wasn’t quick enough to catch it on video, but Stark promised to send me the whole thing! I think that I might make Fury’s face my new background.” Darcy flopped down on the couch next to him, kicking off her shoes, and wiggling her newly freed toes as she rested them on the coffee table.

Oh Bor help him.

Loki vowed then and there that if she would just stop wearing his colors he would make an effort to not mock Thor. Well, as much as he usually did. He would probably not be able to totally refrain. Darcy leaned her head against his shoulder, and told him to read to her.

No, he would vow to not mock Thor at all, if she would just stop touching him, while wearing nothing but his colors, after calling him a hero. Loki took a deep breath, to steady himself, and then he began to read to Darcy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit trickier for me, but I think I am happy with the end result.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, Bor is Odin's father in mythology.


	6. Handcuffs

 

“Let me in.” Loki raised his head at the sound, moving his gaze from the cuffs that encircled his currently blue wrists. “I said, let. Me. In.” Darcy’s voice sounded again. Loki could not see her from inside the cell, but he could hear her voice through the door to the prison. Loki could hear the guard’s response. Something about a mysterious blue being discovered in Doctor Foster’s lab that morning.

“Open the door.”

“Ma’am, you’re not authorized….”

Darcy let out a loud noise of exasperation. “Are you shitting me right now? You are holding an alien life form, without cause, in a cell. If there is anyone in this situation that is ‘not authorized,’ it’s you, buddy.” She finished sarcastically, by poking the guard in the chest with her index finger. “Now do as I say, or I will go and get Thor, and he will come back down here and knock you on your ass, and then open this cell for me. Your call.”

Loki did not hear a response, but the door to his cell opened slowly.

“Loki..?” Darcy called before the door was opened fully enough for her to see him. Loki's breath caught as his form was revealed and she quickly ran into the cell. She fell to a crouch in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, running her eyes up and down to see if he was all right. He flinched at the contact, not wanting her to see him in this state. “Loki, what happened? Are you okay?”

Loki nodded, but shrunk from her touch.

“I got to the lab this morning and it was all sealed off. They told me that they had discovered an alien in it this morning, and that it was being held for questioning. I got one of the techs to let me look at the recording, and it was you! Did no one recognize you? Why are you blue? Why didn’t you tell them it was you?  Why aren’t you answering me?” Darcy asked, not taking her hands off of his shoulders.

Loki starred at her. “You are not frightened…?”

“Of you?” Darcy asked incredulously. “No. I mean, you’re you. But blue. But you’re still you.” She said, her brows furrowed. “Are you okay?” She raised her hands from his shoulders and placed one on either side of his head.

How could she stand to look at him, let alone touch him?

“Whoa. Chilly. Are you sick?”

Loki swallowed and looked down, unable to meet her concerned gaze. “Darcy, I.. I am not ill. This is my true form. I have been working very hard for the past few weeks, and I must have drained myself, because I woke up in the lab a few hours ago to a gun in my face, and I was.. as I am now.” He kept his eyes downcast, not able to look at her now that she knew the truth. He felt her hand shift and he braced himself for her withdrawal. Instead she ran a finger along the ridges on his cheek. Loki couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he had to know. He shifted his eyes up, only to find her blues filled with not disgust, and loathing, as he had feared, but understanding, and something else that he could not decipher. She continued tracing his markings, and Loki couldn’t help himself from leaning into her touch.

“But why are you so cold?” She asked quietly.

“I am a frost giant.” He responded in an equally soft tone.

“Okay, I have more questions, but they can wait until you’re out of this cell.” Darcy stood and then held her hand out to Loki. He took it and raised himself up. Darcy turned, intent on getting the key to Loki’s handcuffs from the guard, only to discover the door to the cell was shut tight.

 “Hey!” Darcy pounded it with her fist. “Open up!” She spun around as a chill suddenly permeated the room. Cold air was coming off of Loki in waves. His red eyes flashed, angrily. “They locked you in here, with me?” Loki said, but it wasn’t a question. Darcy nodded anyway. "Step aside." Darcy followed his directions without thought. 

Loki raised his hands, and closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly a blast of cold wind, frost, and ice blew from Loki’s hands at the door. The door came off it’s hinges with a loud clang. Darcy started, eyes never leaving Loki. After a moment, he opened his eyes. Loki strode out of the cell quickly, hands still in cuffs. Darcy rushed to follow him. With a few deft movements Loki had disarmed the guard and pinned him by the neck against the wall. Darcy stepped around Loki and searched the agent for the key to Loki’s cuffs. Finding it, she quickly unlocked them. Once he was freed, Loki’s hold on the agent only tightened. Darcy placed her hand on his arm.

“Loki..? Come on.”

Loki didn’t move.

“Seriously, Loki. Put the guy down, and let’s go. We have to do this the right way.”

Slowly, her words sunk into Loki’s mind. He gradually lowered the man, and then taking Darcy’s hand in his own, he strode down the hall.

He didn’t realize that he was gripping her hand so hard until she placed her other hand on top of his.

“Alright, calm down, Thin Mint.”

Loki relaxed his hand, but turned his head and stared at her.

“What was that all about?” Darcy asked.

 “He imprisoned an innocent civilian.”

“Me? I made him open the door Loki.”

“Regardless. He imprisoned an innocent with a suspected intruder and monster.”

“’Monster.’ God, you can be such a drama queen sometimes. But you do make a point. It would have sucked if it hadn’t turned out to be you in there.”

“Precisely.”

They walked together in silence for a moment. The only noise was the soft clicking of Darcy’s sensible heels on the tiled floor. Loki realized he was still holding onto Darcy’s hand. Maybe he should let go? He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Except, she was still holding onto his hand. He was startled out of his musings by Darcy’s voice.

“Where are we going?”

Loki turned an arched eyebrow to her.

“Right. Fury’s office?”

Loki just nodded. They rounded one last corner, and Loki didn’t even pause before pushing the door to Fury’s office open and pulling Darcy inside with him. As soon as he crossed the doorway he dropped her hand. They had interrupted Captain Rogers giving Fury an update on something. “What the hell is going on?” Fury actually asked him. Loki heard Darcy snort from behind him.

“I was going to patiently wait for your organization to realize it’s mistakes, however, I feel that perhaps you were aware of them all this time.”

Captain America looked surprised, but Fury had a knowing look on his face.

“For the moment, I am going to disregard that you had me imprisoned even though you knew it was I who had fell asleep in the lab. I am going to focus on bringing to your attention the grave error that was made in the treatment of Miss Lewis.”

Fury raised a brow, but didn’t say anything. Loki continued. “The agent that was in charge of guarding the entrance to my cell locked Darcy in it with me. I am sure the error he made is obvious, and he will be reprimanded accordingly.” With that, Loki spun and stormed out of the office, Darcy trailing behind him. She absently reached for his hand again. Loki could not understand her reaction to him like this. Or lack, thereof. There was a pause. A thought occurred to Loki.

“Darcy, what exactly is a ‘thin mint’?”

Darcy laughed. “You’ll just have to wait for Girl Scout Cookie season to find out.” She answered teasingly.

Loki chuckled softly.

Then they were quiet once again, letting the silence sweep over them, and calming both of their fried nerves. “Darcy, would it be possible for you to take me home? I normally just teleport myself, but my magic is greatly depleted at the moment.”

Darcy nodded her understanding. “Do you want to just go to my apartment instead? It’s only a couple blocks away, so no one would have to see you, since it makes you uncomfortable.”

She could read him so well. Loki thought about it for a moment. “You truly would not mind? I must warn you, it may take a few days before I am able to build up enough strength to maintain an illusion again.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Darcy answered. “I’m a terrible housekeeper.”

“I was aware of that fact.” Loki surprised himself by teasing back.

Darcy gasped loudly, feigning offense.

She didn’t bother signing out for the day. Instead, she grabbed her purse off her desk, as they passed her office, and then pulled Loki quickly towards the side exit.

 Within a few tense minutes they were locked safely in Darcy’s apartment. They had come across one young teenager, but Darcy had quickly said “Cosplay.” Loki didn’t know what it meant, but the teen nodded, and then flashed a thumbs up before he had continued on.

“Are you okay?” Darcy asked Loki again.

“Yes. And you?” Darcy nodded as she dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She faced him, biting her lip, seeming to be debating something. Deciding she asked, “So they knew it was you all along?”

“I had suspected, but Fury confirmed it.” Loki answered as he stretched out on Darcy’s couch.

 “I always knew he was a dick.”

Loki snorted.

“Is Thai food okay with you?” Darcy asked.

Loki nodded his assent.

Darcy ordered over the phone, and then went back in her room for a few minutes. When she returned she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a large green t-shirt. She sat down criss cross on the opposite end of the couch, and faced him. She seemed to study him for a moment, and Loki tried desperately not to show how self-conscious he felt.

“So you don’t really need tattoos, do you? I mean, you’ve got those kickass markings. Are they just on your face? Or more Trill style, and go all the way down?”

Loki took a deep breath. He appreciated that Darcy was letting him stay with her. He also appreciated that she was curious. But mostly he appreciated how she had reacted when confronted with his form for the first time. He would answer any questions she had. 

Thankfully, he was kept form having to respond by the sound of the Thai food arriving. Loki managed to distract Darcy for the next few hours, by suggesting she turn on the television. By the time Darcy fell asleep curled up against his shoulder on the couch, Loki was exhausted. He stood and carefully picked up Darcy. He carried her into her room and gently placed her on the bed. As he moved to head back out to the couch Darcy grasped his wrist and murmured quietly, “stay.” Loki pulled a bit, intent on ignoring her half asleep request. That seemed to wake her up a bit. Or at least enough to form a sentence. “The couch is too small for you. Sleep here, the beds big enough.” Loki stilled, and sighing, removed her hand from his wrist. She pointed to a pair of pants sitting on her dresser before flopping back down on the bed again. Loki picked up the pants. He had seen Darcy wear these before. They were so large that she had had to roll up the bottoms several times. Apparently she intended for him to wear them. He stepped into the attached bathroom and quickly put them on. Returning to the bedroom, Loki was struck by how beautiful Darcy appeared. Her dark hair was spread across a pillow, and the green shirt had slid off her shoulder, exposing her pale skin. Loki slowly lifted the covers and stretched out on the mattress. Darcy was right; it was plenty large enough for the both of them. He felt the exhaustion that had been weighing on him all day seep its way to his eyelids. They flashed open at the feeling of a hand around his waist. Darcy had situated herself beside him, wrapping her arm around him, and holding him close. Loki froze, his muscles going as still as stone. His arm was trapped between Darcy and his side. It was quite uncomfortable. Loki lay there frozen for several minutes Finally, he decided that if Darcy was not bothered by his form, then he would not be either. At least for tonight. He extracted his arm and gently wrapped it around Darcy’s shoulders, and pulled her close. She responded in her sleep, scooting herself as close to Loki as she could, and laying her head against his chest, arm wrapped tightly around him. Loki closed his eyes, and didn’t let himself think about why it felt so right to have Darcy wrapped around him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch the Star Trek reference, leave me a comment. :)
> 
> Also, even though Loki was locked up for a thousand years, he had been told for at least that long that Frost giants were monsters, so that's my reasoning for his still negative reaction to his jotun form.
> 
> As always, your comments, kudos, and subscriptions are very much appreciated. Last chapter up on Sunday, PST. :)


	7. Mamihlapinatapei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapei: look shared by two people, wishing that the other would start something that they both want but which neither wants to start

 

_I died, so many years ago,_

_But **you can make me feel** ,_

_like it isn't so..._

“Honey, I’m home!” Darcy called as she entered her apartment.

“I brought back some clothes for you. And food!” Darcy kicked her shoes off and dropped the bag of clothing and her purse on the ground. The pizza box that she was still carrying made it onto the kitchen counter. Darcy was wiped out after a long day at work. She had had to deal with not only the aftermath of the whole Loki situation, but she had been in hot water for not signing out yesterday. God, the SHIELD agent who had dressed her down for that had to have something larger than a stick shoved up his ass. Maybe a lamp pole? Or the goddamn Eiffel Tower? Anyways, the point was that he seriously needed to loosen up. At least it was Friday, and she didn’t have to deal with those dumb people for a whole two days. Darcy thought, as she pulled a piece of pizza out of the box. Where the heck was Loki? He hadn’t answered yet, and Darcy hadn’t spoken to him that morning, as he had still been asleep. It figured he wasn’t a morning person. He had looked stunning as the sunlight fell across his cheekbones, and across his back, highlighting the dark ink of his tattoo, and the blue of his skin. Darcy didn’t even want to think how hard he had to have been working for something like this to happen. Where was he anyways? Darcy popped the last bite of pizza into her mouth and moved back to look in her bedroom. She pushed open the door to her room only to be startled by the sound of a very loud air horn. Darcy spun towards the sound, only to discover that it had been taped to her wall so that it would sound when the door handle hit it. She should have known better than to leave the God of freaking Mischief in her apartment all day with nothing to do. She didn’t even own an air horn! Where the hell had he gotten that? Darcy didn’t have long to dwell on it as suddenly the ceiling fan flicked on, sending loose paper cascading down, blanketing her bedroom with the scraps. Goddamn it.

All of a sudden an alarm was going off, coming from the living room. Darcy ran out, intent on catching Loki in the act, but he was nowhere to be found. After a moment of searching Darcy located her kitchen timer underneath her TV stand. Just as she switched it off, another went off, this time in the kitchen. Darcy found this one in her junk drawer. Another timer went off, but this one was more muffled. Darcy closed her eyes and concentrated. Was it coming from the fridge? Opening it, Darcy found it sitting in the half empty egg carton. An egg timer. How clever.

Darcy hadn’t realized she’d voiced her thought out loud until she heard a quiet murmur behind her. “I thought so.”

Darcy whirled around only to find one very smug looking Loki.

 ----

Loki had tried to be good. He really had. Upon waking he had fixed himself breakfast, and entertained himself with samples from Darcy’s bookshelf for a few hours. But without his magic, and no Darcy to keep his mind busy, he had gotten bored. Loki realized that he had not pulled a single prank since his imprisonment had ended several months ago. If he was not careful he might lose his title. He knew many of the pranks were unoriginal, but it felt so good to be at it again, that Loki could not stop. He was very impressed that he had gotten all of the materials together without having to leave Darcy’s building.

Air horn v. Doorknob

Fan v. Paper scraps

Alarms

Eggs glued into the milk carton (breakfast promised to be a messy affair)

Food dye in the milk (green was his favorite color, after all)

Petroleum Jelly on the handles to her closet and the bathroom

And finally, plastic wrap over the toilet seat

“Guess I should really know better than to leave the Trickster alone in my apartment for an extended period of time, huh?” Darcy asked as she grabbed another piece of pizza from the box. Alarms were still sounding occasionally, but she seemed intent on ignoring them. Loki grabbed himself a slice of pizza before giving her a smirk.

 ----

As she climbed into bed that night, Darcy congratulated herself on avoiding the plastic wrapped toilet seat, honestly, did he think this was her first pra….  Darcy froze. No. No, he did not. Darcy threw the covers off her and stared down at the sheets. How had he managed to short sheet only half the bed?!

Loki strode into the room then, that damned smirk on his face again. He walked over to his side of the bed. Damn, how did Darcy still find him incredibly attractive after all the shit he’d pulled today? She snorted to herself. Still? She was probably more attracted to him right then than ever before. That was not a good thing, as Loki climbed into the bed and promptly turned closed his eyes with a soft “good night." 

\----

Breakfast was an adventure the next morning, but by then Darcy had chosen to forgive Loki. How could she not after waking up with his arms wrapped around her? Darcy had tried not to let it get to her. Loki may be her best friend, but he was also one of the finest examples of man that Darcy had had the pleasure of meeting, and her body knew it. She may have had to extract herself from his surprisingly tight hold, and take a cold shower, but at least she hadn’t done anything stupid to embarrass herself. Loki was still asleep by the time she got out, so Darcy had gotten started on breakfast. She was almost finished with the oatmeal pancakes when Loki had walked out of her bedroom.

Darcy nearly dropped the pancake she had been flipping. She had thought he had looked stunning just laying in bed, but he was absolutely devastating awake. Darcy couldn’t help herself from giving him a once over. His sleep-mussed hair barely reached his bare shoulders, which gave way to his tightly muscled core. Darcy knew that he was fit, but his sleek leather had always given the impression that he was… thin. And he was, but without a shirt on, Darcy could see every single muscle of his torso, as he moved towards her. And good God, his arms were huge! You would never get that impression from his hands. They were strong, but lean, and dexterous. And looked like they would be good at some not so innocent activities…. His long legs were encased in a pair of sweatpants that she had stolen from SHIELD yesterday. Unlike the pair he had borrowed from her, these actually fit his mile long legs. Darcy swallowed hard, and tried to refocus on not burning the pancakes.

Loki shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He filled it from her drip coffee maker, and leaving it black, shuffled back to her small dining table. He took a seat, and then took a sip of the black coffee, his long fingers wrapped around the mug. Darcy dished up two plates of pancakes and made her way over to the table. “You are really not a morning person, are you?”

“I never have been. I have always preferred the late nights to the early mornings.”

She bet he did. “Me too, the eternal night owl. God, my roommate in college hated me.” She said as sat the plates down and took a seat at the table. Loki stared at the food for a moment before seeming to register what it was, and that it required movement. Darcy let out a soft laugh at his behavior. Darcy took a bite of her pancakes. Mmm. “Although, I hated her just as much. She would always open the blinds, like at the butt crack of dawn. And she was always so cheery in the morning.” Darcy sneered at the word cheery. “I mean, who actually likes mornings?”

Loki nodded his head in agreement as he began to eat.

“Thor loves mornings. As children, he would always come rushing in to my room, as soon as he had woken up to awake me, and tell me of his plans for that particular day.”

Darcy could picture Thor as a morning person.

“The very first spell I learnt was one to lock the door to my room.”

Darcy let out a loud laugh, and Loki joined in. 

The rest of their day passed quietly. Darcy got a load of laundry going, and then they had watched the news. Darcy had made them sandwiches for lunch, and then gone out to do grocery shopping. She had left Loki stern instructions to not do anything remotely resembling a prank if he valued his life. When she got back, Loki had helped her put away the groceries. It was pleasant, she thought, having someone just to do the silly everyday things with. She had grown used to doing everything by herself, and for herself, and it was a pleasant change to have someone with whom to share the experiences. They finished off the pizza for dinner, and then retired to the couch for several hours. Darcy had gotten Loki to read out loud. According to her he could “record audio books, and make millions.” It wasn’t long before Darcy felt herself drifting, and determined not to fall asleep on the couch again; she rose and headed into her bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas, a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, and got into bed. Loki joined her a few minutes later, dressed in those sweatpants again.

Darcy woke up in the middle of the night. At first she wasn’t sure what had woken her up. If Loki had set another alarm… His arms were tight around her waist, and her back was pulled flush with his chest. Darcy had set her hand over his in her sleep, but she didn’t bother moving it. She could feel Loki’s soft breath against the back of her neck. It was soothing, Darcy thought as she shifted slightly to go back to sleep. Except that when she shifted, she discovered what had woken her up, apparently. His erection was rock hard against her. She could feel herself getting wet, just thinking about his cock, so very very close to her center. Darcy let out a soft noise. How on earth was she going to make it through the night? She tried to shift slightly, so he wasn’t pressing against her. She froze as his arms tightened, and his breathing stuttered before returning to normal, his arms then loosening enough for her to shift her hips away from his. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had resisted making a move on Loki so far, but if he insisted on literally poking her, she might have a problem.

Loki woke up in the night from a very pleasant dream, which was apparently trying to become a reality, if his erection were anything to go by. His breath caught as he realized how close Darcy was. Of course she was close; he had his arms wrapped around her, and his nose buried in her hair. Loki removed his arms from Darcy, and shifted onto his back, trying to get some space between him and the star of his dreams. She, apparently, had other ideas though, as her hand crept behind her, seeking out the warmth that had abandoned it. Loki found himself catching her hand in his. She pulled it so that their interlocked hands were resting on her side.  Oh Bor help him. This young mortal was absolutely going to be the death of him.

Loki managed to keep his thoughts away from it in the light of day, but somehow it always crept up on him in the middle of the night. He had feelings for Darcy. It wasn’t just lust, as he had initially thought. The way she teased him, and understood him, on a level that he had never found before, he knew, it wasn’t just lust that made him want to taste her mouth. Or her shoulder. Or her breasts, or…. The fact remained, that Loki was a monster. Quite a bit more, currently, than usual, with his inability to hide his true skin. And even if Darcy refused to see it, it did not change the fact that most of her kind still believed him to be the creature who eight months ago had tried to enslave their race. But beyond him being a monster, and completely, entirely, unworthy, Darcy did not return his feelings. Although she occasionally looked upon him with what he assumed to be attraction, Darcy had never shown an inclination that she wanted more than a friendship with him. He stared at the dark mass of curls lying next to him. No, he would not act on his less than noble thoughts towards her. She deserved better than him. Far better.

\----

The next morning Loki woke up to an empty bed. He stretched out on his back, and then closing his eyes, concentrated. He moved his hands out so they were in front of his face, and then reopened his eyes. His eyes were met with pale, thin, hands. He had his magic back! Loki grinned, and shot out of bed, heading for the doorway. He strode out and found Darcy in the kitchen. She glanced up at him before pointing to the coffee cup sitting on the table. It was in front of the chair he had occupied yesterday, and full with hot coffee.  Loki strode over to the table, but instead of sitting down, he picked up the coffee and continued into the kitchen. Darcy was still in her pajamas, making breakfast, it appeared. He brushed her shoulder as he crossed the kitchen to lean against the opposite counter from where she was cooking. A slight smile was playing on his lips. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning.” Darcy said, turning to look at him with a smile. “I hope you like French toast.” She said, turning back to the skillet. Loki’s eyebrows drew together. Was she truly not going to say anything? “I have never had it, but you have not led me astray with Midgardian cuisine yet.” “That is true.” Darcy said, turning off the skillet. “I have exquisite taste.” She teased. Loki frowned truly this time. He moved quietly so that he was standing behind her, before he spoke again. “Darcy.” She spun around, obviously startled by his proximity. She had to crane her head to look him in the eye at this angle. “Wha.. What the heck, Loki?” She asked as she pushed against his chest with one hand. “Personal space, man. I know Asgardian’s do things a little differently, but seriously…”

“You truly do not notice.” Loki interrupted her, but not budging.

“Notice what!” Darcy asked, getting a bit irritated. He couldn’t be that shirtless, and that attractive, and that close to her. Two out of three she could handle, which is why he needed to back up. Now.

Loki finally stepped back, and gestured to his torso with his hands. “Me, Darcy. You didn’t notice me.”

What the hell was he talking about? Notice him.. She did nothing but notice him, and his damn perfect pale chest… wait. Pale? Oh! Realization finally dawned on Darcy’s face. “You got your magic back!” Darcy nearly shouted. She bounced on the balls of her feet, a large smile blooming on her face. Loki’s face changed from a frown to a blank expression.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Darcy asked, stepping forward and raising her hand, but stopping before touching him again.

“You truly did not notice.” Loki repeated.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I just…” Darcy trailed off, dropping her hand.

“You what?”

“Loki, I’m sorry, I just didn’t notice, is all.” Darcy said nervously.

Loki stared at her with an intense look on his face. He appeared to be in very deep thought. Suddenly he was right in front of her, his face inches away from hers, green eyes searching her own. “You truly did not notice.” Loki repeated again, this time so soft she could barely hear it. Darcy opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was going on about when suddenly his mouth was on hers, hard, and insistent, and warm. He tasted like coffee, mint, and something that was just him. She felt him begin to pull away, uncertainty permeating his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and pulled him down hard. This time she kissed him. She could feel his surprise, and then he smiled underneath her lips. “Loki.” She whispered softly, lips brushing against his. Darcy abruptly found herself picked up, and legs wrapping around his waist. He was kissing her again, his tongue teasing along her lower lip before curling into her mouth. He sat her on the edge of the counter, and brought his hands up to rest on her hips. His hands dug into her hips, probably hard enough to bruise, but Darcy couldn’t bring herself to care. She just pulled him closer to her with her legs. Loki kissed his way across her cheek, and then suddenly his mouth dropped down to her collarbone. Darcy threw her head back, and let out a soft moan. Her hands moved through Loki’s hair as he sucked hard on the skin, and then kissed his way up to the place where her neck met her shoulder. Darcy jerked as he abruptly bit down hard on the spot. Darcy’s gold painted fingernails scratched against Loki’s neck, and suddenly he was back at her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Darcy fought him for dominance of the kiss, and moved the kiss to his mouth. Suddenly Darcy’s tongue went ice cold. She blinked her eyes open, as Loki suddenly jerked away from her.

“Darcy, I’m so sorry… I…” Loki stuttered, staring down at his now blue skin again.

“Loki.” Darcy murmured, “Come here.” Loki looked at her, eyes wild, and filled with uncertainty. She just stared at him, her pupils large and black, but eyes soft. He stepped forward so he was between her legs again, but not so close that they were touching. Darcy placed a hand on his hip, and looked at him, a question in her eyes. “I don’t know what happened… my magic must still be too weak to maintain the mirage. I… I’m sorry.” Loki said, unable to meet Darcy’s gaze, he was staring a hole into the cabinet to the right of her head. “Why are you apologizing?” Darcy asked quietly.

“Because I… I want this. I want this so very much. I want you… and this is… I’m a monster, Darcy. And I… I know you could never want this..  Or want me, like this… and I’m just so sorry.”

Darcy listened silently as he stumbled his way through his explanation.

“Loki.” Darcy said quietly, but with a note of power in her voice. He tried to shift his gaze to her face, but it kept moving back to that place just to the right of her head. Darcy sighed softly, before moving her other hand to his shoulder, and just letting it rest there. She began to speak. “Loki, I just want you. A part of you, all of you, however much you can give, I’ll take. Because I want you. How.. However you are, however you choose to be. I just. Want. You.” The hand that had been on his hip was dancing across his chest, moving in some sort of lackadaisical design that he couldn’t decipher. He found himself shifting his gaze a few inches to the left, to search her eyes for a hint of a lie. His heart stuttered in his chest when he found none. He remained frozen, unable to comprehend how someone as truly amazing as Darcy could exist, let alone want him. “Loki, if you’re not comfortable with it, then we can wait… if you even want to… I shouldn’t assume that you do… I mean, just because you were kissing me like you wanted to, I shouldn’t just assume that because I want… Loki please say something. Because if you don’t I’m just going to keep talking and I….” Loki placed a kiss on her mouth. He brought his hands back to rest on her hips. He moved so that his lips brushed against her ear. His hands were trembling as he whispered to her, “I want, Darcy. Just, please, Darcy, please, please, be sure.”

Darcy took his head between her hands, and moved it so that he was right in front of her, noses brushing against each other. “Loki, yes.”

Her answer seemed to ignite something within him, as suddenly he had picked her up, and was moving very quickly for her bedroom. The bed was unmade still, but Loki just threw her down in the center, and ripped the bedspread and sheet from the foot of the bed. Darcy took the opportunity to whip her tank top off over her head. He stood at the foot of the bed just gazing down at her for a moment. He removed his sweatpants, but before Darcy could get a look, he had moved so he was hovering over the top of her. His hand moved to her ribs, tracing the tattoo that matched his. Darcy sucked in a breath. His eyes moved to hers. “Tickles.”

Loki found himself leaning down to kiss her smile. His hand moved up to her breast, taking it in his hand, and running his thumb across the nipple.

Darcy gasped into his mouth. She could feel his cock, hard against her thigh. She pressed her legs together, and could feel how wet she was for him.

He began to circle her nipple with his thumb. Darcy’s head pushed down into her pillow as Loki kissed his way to her other breast. The cold of his mouth felt amazing on her overheated skin. He kissed the underside of her breast, softly nipping before he took the soft peak into his mouth.  Darcy ran her hands across his shoulders, and down his arms and back, as Loki laved at her nipple.

Loki’s hand moved from her breast gently down her stomach, coming to a stop at the waistband of her shorts.

He stopped his attentions to her breast and looked down at where his hand had halted. Before Darcy could blink he was kneeling on the bed and pulling her shorts and underwear off of her body. He deposited them onto the floor and ran his hands along the outside of her legs as he positioned himself between them. He slid a finger through her damp folds before he said, “Darcy, I swear to you, that later I will do this right. Taking all the time in the world, stringing out the pleasure until you can’t think, and then taking you so hard that you forget everything but my name.” He said as he braced an arm against the bed and trailed the other up her ribs. “But right now is not that time. Right now, I need you.”

Darcy met his darkened gaze, and then raised an eyebrow. “Then do it already.” Loki held back a smirk at her remark and chose to oblige her. He slowly thrust his member into her. Her warmth was nearly overwhelming. He slowly eased himself into her, only to find her canting her hips up to meet him. The small string he had keeping himself in control snapped. He pulled out so nothing but the very head of him was still inside, and then he snapped his hips and filled her completely. Darcy moaned out a soft “yes.” Loki set a wild pace, hips thrusting, cock pounding into her. Darcy met his hips with her own on every thrust. He raised his hand and began playing with her breast. Darcy wrapped her legs around is waist, his pace finally getting too quick for her to match. She had wrapped her hands around his back, and pulling him close, she began to kiss and nip at his neck. She lost herself to the movement of his skin against hers, the slick sliding of their joined bodies. She was so very close; the feel of Loki’s ice-cold skin moving against her was going to send her over the edge. He began to rub a digit against her clit, just above where they were joined, and Darcy felt a warm blush begin to flood her cheeks, and her heart speed up, and suddenly her back was arching off the bed, and she was coming hard. Loki kept his rhythm as he whispered, “That’s it, come for me Darcy…” As her orgasm began to fade she felt his rhythm stutter. A moment later, and she could feel him coming inside her; the new sensation caused her to come again, her skin still hypersensitive from her last orgasm. Darcy cried out his name as her second orgasm washed over her. After a moment, Loki slowly pulled out of her, and the fell on to his back beside her, breathing hard.

The aftershock of his orgasm beginning to wear off, Loki began to worry. What if Darcy regretted this? He didn’t think he could handle it if she thought this was just a one-time thing. What if she didn’t want it to just be a one-time thing…? He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of Darcy’s stomach growling. Darcy’s head looked down, and she clapped both her hands over her stomach, as if it would muffle the sound. When she looked up, her cheeks, still flushed from their activities, blushed an even brighter red. Loki leaned forward, and kissed her on the nose. Gods, he loved her. The sudden realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. The thing was, it wasn’t a surprise. It felt… right. He loved her. He loved Darcy. He pulled back smiling. “Hungry?”

“Yes. Good thing I already made breakfast.” Darcy quipped as she rolled out of bed. She cast her gaze around the room, searching for her underwear. Locating them, she pulled them on, and began searching for her shirt. She slipped it on, upon finding it. She picked up Loki’s sweatpants and tossed them to him as he stood up, his blue skin highlighted beautifully in the sunlight streaming in.

“I love you.” The words popped out of her mouth before she even had a chance to consider them, as was sometimes wont to happen to her. She clapped a hand over her mouth, staring wide-eyed at Loki, who had frozen at her admission. Darcy realized she had better say something as the seconds ticked by and Loki remained unchanging. “I… I don’t know where that came from. I was just standing here, looking at you, and thinking about how beautiful your skin looks in the sunlight right now, and how you actually look beautiful in all light… actually, you look pretty great all the time…and I was thinking that I think I like you best when you have that smirk on your face that I know means you’ve been up to no good, or at least thinking about it, I love it when you get into mischief.. And shit, I just said it again….”

Loki crossed the distance between them in two steps and silenced her the only way he knew how, by kissing her hard. When he pulled away he pulled her against his chest, and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “I love you, Darcy.” They stood there for a few minutes; wrapped up in each other’s arms, just breathing each other in, and letting the revelations sink in. After a while he pulled her to the kitchen, before her stomach started growling again. As Darcy dished up two plates to reheat, she realized something.

 She wasn’t lonely anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks so much for all your lovely comments, kudos, and subscriptions. I greatly appreciate all the support.
> 
> If Tasertricks is your ship, stay tuned, as there is definitely more coming from me in the next week or so!


End file.
